<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Parents by ArkaneAssassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967006">Meeting the Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin'>ArkaneAssassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of a Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew this would have to happen eventually.</p><p>Didn't mean she had to like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of a Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/928539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dinner for Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Parkinson Manor, September 2006</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As the evening late-Summer breeze gently made its way through the dining hall of her childhood home Pansy couldn’t help but shiver, though that could’ve been down to the atmosphere just as much as the weather. She’d always found the dark mahogany table at which she now sat rather ridiculous to a degree, capable of seating twenty or more but typically only ever holding herself and her parents most days during her childhood. Still, it wasn’t all bad, there was the memory that still made her smile of when she was about four and her mother quite sternly told her father, “Thomas, there’s no point sitting at the head of the table if there’s no one to impress,” when he insisted on doing so out of tradition. From that point on they sat as they did now, Elder Parkinsons on one side while she sat on the other. What had once been a fairly standard set up now felt like more of an interrogation, though she guessed most interrogations didn’t come with semi-formal attire and three course meal with a main of crab linguine.</p>
<p>Clearly that was a trick the Ministry was missing.</p>
<p>“Enjoying your meal Pansy,” her mother asked, not looking up from her own plate, signalling they weren’t looking to judge her reactions just yet.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s lovely Mother,” she replied.</p>
<p>“You say that like Tilley and Janby have ever served a bad meal,” her father stated matter of factly, reading over a work item she hadn’t yet managed to steal a glance at, “the pair of them are very good, though that is their job.”</p>
<p> “Which is why you regularly go talk to and commend them husband,” her mother stated with a clear humour. Both knew that Thomas Parkinson was rather fond of the pair of house-elves, having been in the family since long before he was born, and like the rest of the family treated them with kindness and a host of unofficial benefits that wouldn’t be accepted in wider society. Occasionally some did remark why it seemed both were dressed in clothing of a quality even many people would be envious of, “talking of work I thought we also agreed no work at the table,” her mother warned, causing her father to push the papers away to his side without a word. Like any good husband the Parkinson patriarch was well-trained in understanding that he was always wrong in any dispute with the better half.</p>
<p>Her parents didn’t take the opportunity of course to move onto the real substance of why they’d invited their daughter around for dinner, it was much too early to do that according to one of the various social rules that they were bound to adhere to lest they appear too modern. Instead they filled the time with rather quaint small talk about the weather and how lovely the brook was this time of year, before finally reaching that piece of information with well-practiced faux disinterest.</p>
<p>“So we hear you’ve been spending time with a new suitor of late,” her mother “inquired”, as though neither weren’t aware of exactly who that was, “you’ve been sighted together a few times around London, occasionally with those friends of yours.”</p>
<p>Pansy laid down her utensils, seeing that both parents had slowed down to a practical crawl and were staring at her now, “It’s true. I’ve been seeing Harry Potter for the last six months or so.”</p>
<p>“Do you plan for this to continue,” her father pressed, business-like as always.</p>
<p>“It’s not a short-term affair if that’s what you mean. Both of us are serious about this,” she defended, seeing his jaw ever so slightly twitch at that while her mother’s arm ever so slightly shifted closer to her husband.</p>
<p>“We understand that Sweetpea, we’re just concerned about possible complications from this,” her mother tried to explain diplomatically, only for her father to butt in.</p>
<p>“By that we mean we don’t think a divorced young man incapable of learning when to quit while he’s ahead with a child in tow is a suitable long-term partner.”</p>
<p>“He’s a good man, Father,” Pansy defended, arms now firmly drawn across her chest.</p>
<p>“I’ve known plenty of good men, child, many of them are now destitute men… or worse,” he bluntly remarked, “you may not want to hear it but you know it’s the truth. The Potter scion has already received a reputation for being impetuous and of poor judgement in the Ministry. With all his skills and history he should be a high-flyer already, like that Muggleborn friend of his, but instead he’s already stalled as a junior Auror in part due to ruffling the wrong feathers. And don’t forget, even though we might not be in the middle of yet another pointless conflict it’s still a job with notable risks.”</p>
<p>“I know he’s not the traditional match that you’d approve of Father, a politically secure and safe choice from a “Good Family” with no awkward stories for the papers to go over, but that’s in part what I like about him. He doesn’t pretend to be anyone else and I don’t have to pretend to be either. He may be uncouth at times and utterly useless when it comes to the political aspects, only interested in doing what he believes is right, but if that’s the price to pay it’s then compared to many others it’s a small one,” she spoke increasing outrage, “you know what. I don’t feel like eating all of a sudden,” she announced as she stood up and headed towards the entrance hall, managing to get to the coat stand just as her mother caught up to her.</p>
<p>“Please come back to dinner Sweetpea, you know your father is just…”</p>
<p>“Controlling?”</p>
<p>“… worried,” her Mother finished after interruption with a covering smile, “you know how he is with trusting people. I’m sure if he got to meet this paramour of yours he’d understand.”</p>
<p>“Not bloody likely,” she muttered before seeing her mother’s almost pleading look, “alright, I’ll think about it. No promises though,” she finished as she put her coat on before briefly hugging the other woman.</p>
<p>“You will take care of yourself though?”</p>
<p>“I will,” she replied before letting herself out the door and headed down the driveway knowing without looking that her mother was still watching her, arms wrapped around herself in the wind, all the way until she apparated back to her London flat.</p>
<p>Still upset when she arrived she made the foolish error of too quickly leaning back against the nearest wall and hissing when her head hit it harder than she expected, rubbing it as she trudged her way into the kitchen that was still cluttered with empty takeaway boxes she’d failed to clear up from the nights she still stayed there and resigned to her now fairly shitty evening. Stepping over to the fridge she yanked open the door only to find it completely bare, remembering that it’d been days since she was due to stock it back up and cursing herself in the process. Closing it with a shunt she ripped one of the menus she’d pinned to the door and dropped it on the counter before running her finger down the list of meals.</p>
<p>It was after she’d made the first pass that she noticed something drop onto the shiny paper with a splatter that left a crude splodge shape on it followed by another… and another. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was crying, quickly holding her head back and wiping under her eyes, “get it together Pansy. It’s not the first time they complained about a man you’re shagging,” she warned herself. Clearly her subconscious wasn’t in the mood to listen as the tears kept running down her cheeks. If she was honest even her conscious mind knew this was different, this wasn’t just some guy she was having a momentary fling with or a relationship with a pre-determined termination date, this was <em>Harry</em>. And right now she knew where she wanted to be right now.</p>
<p>Soon enough a translucent silvery sly fox swept through the air on its way to her destination and within five minutes of departure a similar looking proud stag stood in front of her. Ten minutes after that, only taking the shortest amount of time necessary to hide the evidence of her emotional moment, she was letting herself into his home to be confronted by a small child-shaped missile, “hello Trouble,” she smiled down at him as she felt the small arms do their best to crush her waist.</p>
<p>“Hi Pany, we having Pi-za,” the small boy exclaimed excited before dragging her through the to dining room where she saw her boyfriend’s back in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You stay there Trouble,” she faux-ordered as she ruffled his hair as he clambered into the full-size chair at the table before quickly manoeuvring herself into the kitchen, “thanks for letting me join you,” she spoke to her host almost shyly, unable to fully hide the mood from earlier.</p>
<p>“You’re always welcome,” Harry smiled still looking into the oven as he pulled their circular meal from it, noticing how he clearly hadn’t bothered shaving that day, only looking at her once it was on the side letting her watch his eyes go wide slightly at her current dress.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t for you I’m afraid to say, didn’t have time to change,” she explained, linking a hand with his. Now she thought about it maybe the little black dress with a slight dip between her breasts wasn’t the most appropriate for her new situation but she doubted Harry would complain, “need help with anything?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, yeah just sort out the drinks if you could,” he asked as he nodded at the relevant items on the countertop before he quickly stole a chaste kiss from her, “you look beautiful by the way,” he complimented, instantly lifting her mood. Shifting along the counter she smiled as she saw that her frequent reminders on decanting red wine had paid off as one of the various bottles she’d slowly built up in his cupboard lay out waiting for her, though his understanding of pairings could still use some work. Well, it was an achievement for a man who’d gone native in terms of cider consumption. Pouring their respective drinks the varied glasses forced her to make two trips before she was able to take up her customary seat in the dining room, her boyfriend following in quick succession to sit beside her as he placed their collective meal in front of them, “and here we are.”</p>
<p>Having to fight with two other hungry mouths she felt achievement that she was able to nab as much of the meal as she could. As she bit into a slice however, feeling the rather plastic-like taste of the cheese and clearly from concentrate sauce that was a far cry from crab linguine, she didn’t feel too cheapened out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Dinner <em>and</em> a film Mr Potter? You do spoil me,” she teased as she snuggled up against Harry on the sofa, feet tucked under a cushion for warmth as she held what was her… fourth glass of the evening.</p>
<p>“I’m always one to pull out the stops for you, even with absolutely no planning,” he joked, Pansy enjoying the rumble of his light laugh as the arm on her shoulder pulled her in closer, allowing her to listen to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat. Maybe it was the surprisingly good bottle she was enjoying, the emotions still bubbling over from her argument earlier, the fact a film about a married pair of spies killing people didn’t require much attention, or a combination of all three that saw her tilt her head up to face him.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she admitted as much to herself as to him in a somewhat vulnerable voice, causing him to swiftly turn to look at her, smiling that lazy kind smile of his.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” came the reply before he leaned down and kissed her, sending warmth through her body as his tongue met hers. She awkwardly tried to both put the glass in her hand on the end table and shift into his lap at the same time, just about managing without pouring the liquid all over the carpet, and circled her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss, forgetting her previous worries as his arms grabbed hold of her waist.</p>
<p>Soon she felt tugging at straps over her shoulders as Harry tried to push them down her arms as he moved to instead lap at her neck. She leaned back, breaking contact with him as he stared up at her as she gracefully pulled the straps the rest of the way over her arms and let the top of her dress crumple around her waist, gasping at the feel of the day old growth of hair around Harry’s jaw scratched at the sensitive skin of her breast before his mouth closed around one of her hardened nipples. His teeth twisted and tugged at it gently as a hand cupped and tenderly squeezed the other, his hand dwarfing its smaller size, causing heat to pool in her belly while the fingertips ghosting over her spine sent pleasant shivers climbing up it. She let her head fall back and her eyes close as she rocked her pelvis against his and lost herself in the moment, enjoying every wonderful caress her partner indulged her in.</p>
<p>“What you doing,” came a tired question that dropped her back to reality both figuratively as she saw a sleepy looking James rubbing one eye as he stared at them blearily and then a second later literally as Harry unceremoniously pushed her sideways onto the sofa with her head thankfully landing on a cushion.</p>
<p>“James, why aren’t you in bed,” he exclaimed in shock, breathing heavily as he turned to look at his young son.</p>
<p>“TV woke me up,” he explained, the item in question being substantially louder than previous as Pansy now noted as she spied the remote half buried under Harry’s arse, “what you doing?”</p>
<p>“Watching a film with Pansy, not that it’s any of your business mister,” he explained as he lifted himself from the sofa leaving Pansy by herself, lying on her back with hand in mouth and stuck somewhere between horny, embarrassed, and hilarity at the farcical situation.</p>
<p>“How can you do that with her bits in your face,” James asked innocently which caused her to practically cry in barely-muffled laughter while she heard Harry clear his throat, a typical sign of him trying to reassert control of a conversation.</p>
<p>“Never mind that. Off to bed, now,” he said firmly, clearly working as she heard James climb back up the stairs and eventually his bedroom door close.</p>
<p>Pansy lifted herself back up and peered over the back of the sofa to see Harry half red and scratching his head in embarrassment, “should I expect to have my bits played with further or do I need to put my dress back on properly,” she teased with a light shake, smirking as his eyes were drawn back to her breasts.</p>
<p>“I think the mood might’ve been killed somewhat, don’t you,” he joked as he moved back into the lounge and leaned over the sofa to kiss her as his hand lightly held her neck, “bed for us too you reckon,” he suggested getting a yawn from herself followed by a nod at that point.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed, making sure the TV was actually turned off this time and following him up the stairs and through to the bedroom. As he took off his shirt she couldn’t help but joke further, “I thought you declared the mood dead?”</p>
<p>“Not everything’s a come on, you know,” he threw back, along with a sleepshirt from the drawer already set aside for her so she could more easily spend the night, before going through to the adjoining ensuite. Rolling her eyes she shimmied out of the lower half of the still undone dress and pulled the shirt over her head unceremoniously to cause what was left of her styled look to become completely common, before joining him in the adjoining bathroom, pushing next to him at the sink and grabbing her own toothbrush.</p>
<p>“Pass the tooth...,” she began only to have an outstretched arm with tube in hand placed in front of her eyeline, “thank you,” she added as she quickly brushed a minty lather over her shining whites, unable to help herself from giving him a stupid grin in the mirror.</p>
<p>“You are such a child sometimes,” he teased before leaning down to smack a very minty open-mouth kiss to her cheek causing her to groan as she wiped it away.</p>
<p>“Says you, that’s disgusting Potter,” she chastised before spitting into the sink after he did and rinsing her brush. Leading the way this time, with an exaggerated sway to her hips that was met by a light smack to her knicker-clad arse she moved to the bed, drawing back the covers to snuggle under them as her partner shuffled up in front of her and placed a hand gently on her side, a stray finger on a patch of uncovered skin causing a slight shiver.</p>
<p>“This is nice,” he offered with a content sigh as he moved closer against her still as she hummed in agreement, “love you Pansy.”</p>
<p>“Love you too Harry,” she replied, seeing him smile again, “what?”</p>
<p>“I like hearing you say that,” he said before leaning in to kiss her.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll keep saying it if you keep treating me so well,” she replied when she could, feeling his arm move to tighten around her.</p>
<p>“Promises promises.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Much-Resisted Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Potter Household, Three Weeks Later</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be a bloody disaster.</em>
</p><p>That was the only thought currently racing through Pansy’s head as she sat watching Harry struggle with his tie for the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes while stood in front of the mirror as he provided colour commentary on this seemingly thrilling event. She’d tried, oh how she’d tried, to explain the various aspects of formal attire he was expected to adhere to in meeting her parents but through it all he’d remained stubbornly opposed towards it, arguing he’d just be more uncomfortable in it. In other circumstances it was one of the things she appreciated in him but right now what she’d give for a man who understood the many differences between full dress robes and a high-end muggle suit and tie.</p><p>Admittedly to his credit he had made an effort to learn some basic aspects of courtesy he was expected to engage with, mostly formal terms of address and introduction, which he had mostly succeeded in. The only problem so far had been how the looks he gave while practising hand-kissing had turned her insides to mush and left them both rather short of clothes soon after.</p><p>It was with failure number eight that she finally snapped, standing up and stomping over to him, “look is it really that hard,” she exclaimed in not so much anger as exasperation as she rather quickly managed to tie a full-windsor knot even as her hands shook from the stress of the situation,  “maybe… maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”</p><p>“Now you tell me,” Harry joked, taking her hands in his and rubbing them gently, “and here I was thinking you were the one whose idea this was in the first place.”</p><p>“It wasn’t so much my idea as theirs Harry.”</p><p>“I guessed as much. Look, I’m going to have to meet them sooner or later so might as well just get it over with I suppose,” he countered but far too logically for her current mood.</p><p>“Typical Gryffindor, who cares what happens as long as you successfully blunder your way through it,” she teased getting a mock glare from him in response.</p><p>“So what would you do Ms Slytherin, hmm? Lock them away before eventually eloping to the south of France,” he questioned which she laughed at.</p><p>“You make that sound like such a bad idea,” she started before turning sideway and mocking a yawning stretch, “getting to spend all day lounging by a pool wearing barely anything…”</p><p>“Alright you make your point, it doesn’t sound too bad,” he agreed as he spun her back towards him before leaning in to kiss her, letting her melt into him for comfort before he pulled away with a hand cupping her jaw and stroking her chin, “it’ll be fine.”</p><p>She tried to smile back, but she didn’t believe him.</p><hr/><p>“Now remember what I said,” she began after ringing the bell, “Father likes a firm handshake but short while with Mother you…”</p><p>“Kiss her hand but don’t actually kiss her hand, yes I remember,” he replied before squeezing her hand, “I had an excellent teacher for all this.”</p><p>She smiled at the praise though couldn’t help but tease, “wish I could say the same about my student. Constantly distracting me.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t hear you complaining when I distracted you, more the opposite really, especially when I…”</p><p>“When you did what pray tell,” came a new voice as the door opened to reveal her father standing there, because why would the fates give her a break now.</p><p>“When he did those funny accents, Father,” she covered before stepping into the house, “Father I’d like to introduce you to Harry Potter,” she formally announced, watching as Harry stepped inside and offered his hand before her father took grasped it firmly. She watched his face, wincing slightly as she saw the signs of obvious disapproval in his appearance.</p><p>“Thomas Parkinson,” her father intoned with no warmth to be found, “I of course extend the courtesy of our home.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you sir. I must say it’s a rather lovely building.”</p><p>“Tell me Mr Potter, are you accustomed or educated in the merits of 16<sup>th</sup> century architecture,” the elder man quizzed.</p><p>“No, I’m afraid not,” Harry replied knocked back slightly. Her father didn’t have to reply for the point to be made. Pansy gave a look towards her mother, one that spoke of both “I told you so” and “help” that thankfully she seemed to understand, gracefully moving towards the pair of children.</p><p>“And I am Jessamine Parkinson, it really is a pleasure to welcome you,” she spoke, offering her hand which Harry bowed to kiss, clearly doing a better job than with her father given the way she smiled, “and courteous as well. I suppose it’s only customary if you’re given the tour, I’m sure our daughter can handle that,” she offered, giving them an out while she no doubt spoke to her father about how he was treating her guest.</p><p>“Yes, if you’d like to follow me Harry,” Pansy offered before leading him through the entrance hall to begin the tour the ground floor. They managed to make it out of the entrance hall and halfway through the reception hall before he spoke.</p><p>“So I’m guessing that didn’t go how you hoped,” he offered tepidly as they walked with her arm wrapped around his.</p><p>“Not exactly, though you did very well,” she offered, “Mother seems to be rather taken with you at least.”</p><p>“For now, bet that stops when I end up asking for the wrong sort of wine or praise her burgundy curtains that are in fact scarlet.”</p><p>“If you don’t stop then it’s not just going to be my parents who have an issue with you by the end of tonight,” she “warned”. She loved her parents but she got the feeling they might not be talking for a little while after tonight at this rate.</p><p>“Message received,” he laughed as they moved into the main hallway of the east wing, “just how many rooms does this place have?”</p><p>“On this floor there’s the entrance hall, library, drawing room, reception hall, kitchen, pantry, dining hall, a pair of parlour rooms, a small washroom, and the billiards room. On the first floor the West wing contains my parent’s rooms, my father’s study, and their bathroom while the East wing has my bedroom, essentially my bathroom, and a couple of spare bedrooms.”</p><p>“Merlin. Can’t say I could imagine living somewhere this grand when I was growing up.”</p><p>“I have a hard time believing the great Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, didn’t grow up in the lap of luxury,” she teased only to feel him tense slightly. She looked at him as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint I guess,” he answered with a strangely evasive tone that she chose not to follow up on, simply adding it to the list of topics that Harry didn’t like to talk about.</p><p>“So, is there anywhere in particular you’d like to see?”</p><p>“I guess there’s one room on that list that might be interesting,” he hinted with zero subtlety.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll show you my room,” she huffed, though it was probably only fair he get a chance to nose around her rooms when she’d done the same to his house for quite some time now. She led him up what would’ve once been the servants stairwell, avoiding the grand staircase for fear of running into her parents again, before moving past the forest green wallpaper that adorned the East wing to come to a stop in front of the dark oak door that marked the entrance to her childhood domain. Taking a preparatory breath she pushed the door open and guided Harry in, revealing the large open space brightly lit by the large sash window, giving the already pale green walls an almost white appearance in spots while making the ancient wooden furniture painted a glossy white look almost blinding to look at, “so?”</p><p>“It’s not what I was expecting,” Harry remarked as he stood in the middle of the room, studying his surroundings like clockwork, “hard to make it match up with the Pansy I know.”</p><p>“Which one, the self-assured brilliant reporter you love or the spoilt schoolgirl you despised,” she joked as she moved to sit at the bottom of her rustic four-poster, trying to gauge his reaction.</p><p>“Honestly, neither,” he spoke as he moved to the mantlepiece above the fireplace, looking through the childhood photos she kept there. She knew their contents well enough as they moved along depicting her earlier years chronologically, starting with the holidays with her parents when she was merely a small girl, the miniature gowns she wore at various events for the few she’d attend at that early age, the sleepovers with those she went to Hogwarts with both before and after first setting foot there, before finally stopping at sixteen with her standing proudly in her debutante gown. She watched as Harry picked up the last photo and examined it, watching him smile as the younger version of herself did a twirl for the camera in her white dress, “I think I’d have liked to have known this person.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the compliment, “you probably wouldn’t. When she wasn’t being a complete cow at school she was still dreaming of marrying into some nice highborn family, enjoying a nice quiet life with some pet project of hers and not ruffling any feathers.”</p><p>“What made you change your mind,” he asked.</p><p>“What do you think happened Harry,” she replied matter of factly, “it wasn’t just “your side” that was harmed during that period. Even supposedly “upstanding” families saw members taken into “protective custody” by the Ministry only to never be seen again. I’m sure you know that not all scars are physical”. She knew he’d seen the records of the time her parents had been questioned when a tentative link between a suddenly disgraced family and her father’s business was found. Thankfully it’d never gone further than that but the message it sent was clear. Even after the final defeat it had taken months for the nightmares of being snatched in the middle of the night to go away or for her to feel comfortable enough to sleep without her wand in her hand.</p><p>“Right, yeah. Sorry,” he offered tepidly to which she responded with a weak smile. For years she’d wanted to scream at the many who saw her as having come out clean and those who’d looked down their noses at her for being the one out of a room of scared children to say what many were thinking, even now that instinct wasn’t entirely gone. Harry however had never been one of those people, initially because she’d stupidly assumed he felt pity for her. It was only now she knew about the words barely discernible by sight or touch on the back of his hand and where they came from.</p><p>Clearly Harry had picked up on her mood as he came and sat next to her, squeezing one of her hands as the old photo sat in his lap, “it probably doesn’t mean much but I’m glad you are who you are now though.”</p><p>“And who exactly am I now,” she asked, rather openly fishing for complements. If she was going to open up and suffer embarrassment tonight she was going to get some benefits as well.</p><p>“Well you’re stubborn, sharp-tongued, and definitely opinionated.”</p><p>“You do remember where the front door is don’t you,” she offered after his rather poor attempt at flattery, making a show of trying to remove her hand from his.</p><p>“Pansy,” he spoke sternly but with an easy smile before letting go of her hand to hold her neck, a finger straying lazily along her jaw, “you’re stubborn in how you always chase a story if you think it needs to be told, you’re sharp-tongued in your wit and ability to spar with people, and you’re opinionated in that you’ll always say what needs to be said even if people tell you not to and you won’t hide how you feel, well usually. It’s what attracted me to you in the first place.”</p><p>“Well if you put it like that,” she agreed before closing the distance to kiss him, pulling away with a wry grin, “I guess how I look in a tight dress didn’t factor in at all,” she teased getting a laugh from him.</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t appreciated. Though seeing you in nothing at all is better.”</p><p>She did push him away at that, accompanied by a snort, “ok Casanova, maybe we can have some fun later.”</p><p>“That a promise,” he asked while pulling her closer again, holding just short of kissing her. She reached a hand up to play with his collar.</p><p>“If you behave yourself this evening,” she instructed before attempting to close the gap again, only to hear the telltale pop of apparition followed by the squeaky voice of a house elf.</p><p>“Miss Parkinson, Mr and Mrs Parkinson request you and Mr Potter make your way to the dining hall for your meal,” the small elf clothed in what resembled a child’s set of formal servant dress informed them, either not knowing or caring about the situation she’d just interrupted.</p><p>“Thank you, Tilley. Tell my parents we’ll be along shortly,” Pansy smiled at the elf, before she popped away.</p><p>“Should’ve guessed you’d have a house elf.”</p><p>“Actually we have two of them, and before you turn into Granger you may want to know they’re treated very well,” she teased.</p><p>Harry held up his hands in surrender, “relax, I’m not about to get one of her old Elvish Welfare badges out or lecture your parents about it. Anyway given you interviewed her about it I’m pretty sure you know she’s moved on to properly regulating their treatment and welfare via the Inspectorate now.”</p><p>“I was only teasing Harry,” she admonished with a roll of her eyes, “and given you’re reading my work you’d also know that this certain intrepid reporter has been exposing the mistreatment for some time as well,” she informed him, standing up to make sure she still looked presentable for dinner, hearing him stand up beside her as well, only to hear his breath at her ear as he leaned in.</p><p>“Now who’s turning into Hermione,” he taunted before walking to the bedroom door and holding it open as she threw him a dirty look as she brushed past him.</p><p>“Rude,” she offered before leading the way this time towards the grand staircase that led to the entrance hall of the house, Harry following a step behind, “now remember, my parents don’t care one ounce about quidditch so don’t bring it up at all if possible. When it comes to your job please don’t focus on the “excitement” of it. That’s their chief complaint.”</p><p>“So basically just tell them I mostly sit at a desk all day filling in paperwork, as opposed to my actual job of mostly sitting at my desk all day filling in paperwork?”</p><p>“If you could manage.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll somehow be able to manage that.”</p><p>She came to a stop just before the still closed door to the dining hall and turned to face Harry, “ready?”</p><p>“Probably not, see how it goes though,” he joked.</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t going to be a bloody disaster…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…this was going to be a full-on shitshow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner for Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Presenting A Typical Four-Course Meal at Parkinson Hall</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Starter: Carrot and Coriander Soup, served with Wholemeal Bread</em> </strong>
</p><p>It was her mother who ended up taking the lead with Harry during the first part of their evening meal, “so Mr Potter, I hope your found the tour interesting enough,” she started off lightly.</p><p>“Yes, it was. I learnt quite a bit about Pansy’s childhood. It seems she was the model child growing up,” he answered with a smile thrown towards herself briefly.</p><p>“Indeed she was, at least most of the time,” her mother teased, “sometimes even she could be rather unladylike in demeanour.”</p><p>“Mother, must you embarrass me so,” Pansy sighed drawing a slight laugh from the elder woman.</p><p>“Now Sweetpea, it’s a mother’s right to do so. Wouldn’t you like Mr Potter to know you were quite the performer when you were a child, running and singing through the halls at all hours,” she continued, not caring for her daughter’s protests in the slightest.</p><p>“I was only ten at the time Mother,” she defended. The last thing she wanted tonight was the ridicule of Harry knowing her love of certain muggle music.</p><p>“We both know it went on far more recently than ten dear,” her mother replied.</p><p>“I thought it was meant to be the boyfriend who gets tormented at these dinners, and not your own wonderful child,” she wryly spoke only to see her mother smirk.</p><p>“I’m sure Mr Potter could think of something to lessen the blow if he wanted.”</p><p>
  <em>So it’s a test then, devious woman.</em>
</p><p>Harry appeared conflicted for a second before responding, “there’s not much to tell really. I guess there was the time I turned my teacher’s wig blue.”</p><p>Pansy couldn’t help but tease, “why am I not surprised to hear that your disregard for authority started that early?”</p><p>“It wasn’t like I meant to do it, it just happened. I was a kid.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, I guess you really can’t buy class.”</p><p>It was at that point her father chose to but in, “coming from the young woman who once turned her cousin’s clothes pink because he laughed at your dress.”</p><p>Pansy winced as Harry shone her a look.</p><p>
  <em>Really walked into that one…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Appetiser: Butternut Squash Ravioli</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Tell me Mr Potter, how old is your young son now,” her mother spoke, delving into the new phase of the interrogation.</p><p>“He just turned five last month.”</p><p>“That means he must’ve just started his muggle schooling if my memory serves me correct?”</p><p>“Yes, he seems to have already settled in,” Harry beamed with pride, it’d been one of his chief worries over the Summer that James’ rather hyperactive temperament could cause… issues to put it diplomatically.</p><p>“A relief for any parent I’m sure, his mother must also be very proud of him.”</p><p>“She is, though if you’re questioning how we parent our son I’m afraid that isn’t going to be discussed here,” Harry warned, clearly catching her mother’s intended line of questioning early.</p><p>“Consider me rumbled Mr Potter,” the elder Parkinson smiled in appreciation, “what I do however believe is relevant is whether she is aware of the situation at this time.”</p><p>“She’s aware that I’m seeing your daughter. She’s not exactly happy about it but she accepts she has no say in the matter,” Harry reeled off, though Pansy thought he was putting it rather delicately at that given the shouting match that’d occurred when they’d been accidentally introduced at his house.</p><p>“I see, knowing Ms Weasley’s temperament that can be expected. It could also be expected this has caused problems with young James, that is if he’s still unaware of the relationship?”</p><p>“James is aware of the relationship, in fact he and Pansy have met more than once now,” Harry informed, seemingly aware he was on increasingly tense ground as her mother took on a more openly unamused look that almost matched the permanent one that had adorned her father the whole time so far.</p><p>“I hope you understand that we have severe reservations about that having happened in such a young relationship, both for our daughter’s sake and your son’s.”</p><p>“What are you implying Mother,” Pansy asked, finally deciding to become involved in this matter, drawing her father into matters as well.</p><p>“We are concerned that being in a position involving this child could make it hard for you to leave the relationship because of any disagreement with Mr Potter,” her father explained before an abnormally long sip from his glass, “if that were to happen of course.”</p><p>“I would never expe…,” Harry began before she put a hand on his arm, breaking at least four social conventions by doing so.</p><p>“Let me Harry,” she softly spoke as he turned to her before she turned her attention back to her parents who shifted their attention onto her, “James may be young but he’s very understanding of the situation as we’ve explained it to him. He knows I’m not there to replace his mother and that I’m there as a friend of Harry’s who he can also spend time with while I’m present, and that I could at some point no longer be visiting. I’m not there as a caregiver nor has he treated me as such, and Harry has never asked me to perform in that role either. He’s a very sweet boy who yes does make this more complicated than it otherwise could be but he’s not to be viewed as a problem.”</p><p>Her parents shared a look after her surprisingly passionate speech, catching Harry’s unabashed smile in the corner of her eye, before her mother took a breath and replied, “well, that appears settled.”</p><p>
  <em>Crisis averted, well done Pansy</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Main: Rack of Lamb with Herb-Caper Sauce</em> </strong>
</p><p>“You’ve been an Auror for six years now if I’m not mistaken,” her father asked directly, Pansy guessing he had probably been given free reign on this topic.</p><p>“Yes sir, and I’m very proud to be,” Harry spoke somewhat defiantly.</p><p>“Must come with a lot of uncertain hours and risks?”</p><p>“It can involve that, though surprisingly less than you’d imagine. Some weeks you’re lucky to leave the office,” Harry finished with a small laugh, which caused Pansy to worry maybe he’d taken her advice a little too far. It was one thing to make the job appear safe and another to make it sound like doing bugger all. Clearly that’s how her father was going to take it.</p><p>“I see. Must be nice to just sit around on the public knut all day.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr Parkinson, I’m rather confused as to how you want me to respond,” Harry responded tersely. Pansy slipped a hand into his under the table as covertly as she could, knowing that an increasingly understandable outburst probably wasn’t the best way for the night to end.</p><p>“Maybe with the truth Mr Potter as while I’m sure that our daughter has tried to guide your answers, and don’t try and deny it Pansy,” he interrupted, his hawkish glare momentarily shooting towards herself just as she opened her mouth, “I think an honest answer is the best way forward here because as her father I’m not particular happy with the situation.”</p><p>“In that case then I’d have to answer that yes, the job does come with risks that in the worst circumstances could mean lifelong disability or death but the risks of that are rather slim these days. You have more chance of dying from a stray bludger at a quidditch match than you do as an Auror. And yes there are many days where much of what we do is filling out reports and training but that’s the mark of success as a crime-reduction organisation given we don’t need to be out all the time getting into danger, we’re judged on the level of current crime and not how many spells we throw. So if you want the completely honest answer I really don’t see what your problem is regarding my job,” Harry finished.</p><p>“My issue isn’t so much your job Mr Potter but your tendency for recklessness in aspects of that job. Simply when writing reports you have made enemies where there is no need to have any while in your pursuit of crime reduction as you call it you have repeatedly blundered into decisions and events out of some desire to be the hero that repeatedly causes controversy. I’m sure there is no need for me to remind you that the general mood of the public is fickle when you’ve already unwittingly fallen prey to that several times. Why would I want my child to have to suffer from consequences of your naivety?”</p><p>“With respect sir I don’t think you have any real say in who your daughter decides to date and given how it’s her own reporting that in cases will probably be the reason you know about any issues of mine when it comes to ruffling the wrong feathers clearly I don’t think she minds at all being associated with me despite who I am,” her boyfriend started, giving a squeeze of her hand as he complimented her work, “in regards to how I behave well maybe I think some of those controversies are worth it. As I’m sure you’re aware the Ministry is still far from some perfect, corruption-free organisation and I’d rather be myself and be honest than play those games others would prefer.”</p><p> “So you have no ambitions for high office at all within the Ministry, perfectly happy to remain an Auror for the rest of your career?”</p><p>“I don’t know about that last bit but for the time being yes, I’m happy where I am with doing the best job I can and I’d rather be happy doing that than worrying about political ambitions of others who may not like the job I’ve done because of that impact rather than the job itself.”</p><p>Pansy watched as her father took on a strange look, his demeanour not really changing but there was a different edge to him, and then surprisingly chose not to reply but instead focusing on the meal in front of him.</p><p>Of all the people Pansy thought Harry would be able to silence she didn’t think her father would end up being one of them.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dessert: Carrot Cake</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Have the pair of you discussed marriage yet,” her mother asked with a knowing smile that had her practically choking on the now suddenly rather too large piece of carrot cake that had been entering her oesophagus. By the time she recovered she noticed the three pairs of eyes looking at her that individually spoke of mirth, inquisition, and worry.</p><p>“It’s a bit early for that surely Mother,” Pansy replied, hoping she could dodge the question.</p><p>“Nonsense, your father and I were wed barely a year after we began courting,” the older woman spoke as though it was commonplace. Admittedly in their day it had been, with many couples resembling more a business arrangement than young people in love. While she didn’t see the latter as being lacking both her parents were far too traditional to likely have broken it off unless they truly disliked each other. It was a long out of date idea, having fallen out of favour even with the purebloods her age, but the expectations remained and more relevant to her plight was that it was one Harry would be bitterly opposed to.</p><p>“I don’t think either of us have any solid plans around that as of yet Mrs Parkinson,” Harry intoned with a nervousness as he caught Pansy’s eye, probably worried about upsetting her more than her parents given their complete lack of discussion on the subject.</p><p>“So what are your plans then,” the older woman continued, twisting the knife in further it seemed as Harry shuffled slightly.</p><p>“At the moment I think we’re happy just taking this slowly step by step. I’ve rushed into marriage before based on what are still early days with someone and found out to much pain what that can cause. Even just changing to living together is a massive change in a relationship that needs time to settle in.”</p><p>“Well, at least it sounds like you’ve put some thought into this despite that,” her mother smiled slightly, at least satisfied that she hadn’t shacked up with someone with little maturity, “I suppose things have changed somewhat from our day.”</p><p>“For the better I’d argue,” Pansy threw out, drawing a not so subtle line that she wasn’t going to make the decision to please them, before smiling at Harry, “all that matters right now is that we’re happy with each other.”</p><p>And with the lack of reply from the other side of the table it seemed they’d survived their greatest test so far.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>After Meal Refreshments</em> </strong>
</p><p>The dinner had broken up shortly after that, their hosts leading the young couple into one of the parlour rooms for light drinks and more idle chatter before her mother chose to steal Harry away so she could no doubt try to understand him better leaving Pansy in the <em>lovely </em>situation of uncomfortable silence with the person most opposed to their relationship as the only sound that filled the room for a time was that of the old clock in the corner as the sound of its swinging pendulum was joined every so often with a chime.</p><p>“So you’re set on this relationship then,” her father asked breaking the silence.</p><p>“Yes I am,” she intoned stubbornly before giving a light laugh, “you really don’t like him do you?”</p><p>Her father snorted, “truthfully no, but it’s clear my thoughts on him really have no influence here.”</p><p>“It took you long enough,” she drawled.</p><p>“You can’t expect me not to be worried about you. I am your father. And if it helps I may still not like him but he did slightly impress me tonight so I can at least say I can respect him… somewhat at least.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Pansy smiled, knowing it probably took some effort for the man to admit it.</p><p>“Yes well, next time could you simply make sure he dresses appropriately. We’re not animals here.”</p><p>Pansy did laugh fully at that, her conversation interrupted as the pair heard the returning sound of the missing pair, her mother sounding rather cheery, before seeing them both smiling as they entered the room which caused her to smile in reply.</p><p>“Well Mr Potter, it truly was a pleasure meeting you at least given how belated our daughter left the introduction,” her mother endorsed, “I hope it wasn’t too much of an inquisition for yourself?”</p><p>“No it’s quite alright Mrs Parkinson, it was lovely to meet you as well. Though hopefully next time it’s somewhat less hostile,” he joked which seemed to get a larger smile from the older woman.</p><p>Clearly the evening was ending far more successful than she’d thought.</p><hr/><p>“You and Mother seemed in good spirits when you returned this evening,” Pansy prodded as she sat on the bed, back once more in the cottage that had become more and more a familiar aspect of her life.</p><p>“Hmm, oh she just showed me a few things she thought you might have missed out on the tour while we got to know each other,” Harry spoke loudly, still in the adjoining bathroom, “I think she’s taken a liking to me.”</p><p>“I don’t know whether I should be worried or happy at that,” Pansy laughed as she heard him moving out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Well you’re the one who wanted them to like me,” Harry started before standing silent as he emerged. She couldn’t blame the man as he caught sight of her in nothing but a pair of lacy black knickers, she’d seen just how stunning she looked in the mirror, “I’m guessing we’re having that fun we talked about then?”</p><p>She snorted, “I don’t know. Maybe I just wanted to sit here and remind you how lucky you are to see me like this,” she emphasised as she ran a finger lightly down from her neck to her belly button, brushing briefly against the side of one breast as it ran between them. Harry clearly didn’t need any more invitation as he climbed onto the bed, still almost full clothed with his tie resting undone around his neck. She couldn’t help but tease him further as she moved back up the bed away from his advances until she was nearly against the headboard, watching as he crawled after her to hover above her and close the gap between their faces to kiss her deeply.</p><p>“In a teasing mood are we,” he rumbled during a brief respite as a hand of his began to playfully travel up her front.</p><p>“Maybe,” she breathed eyes still closed, expecting his adorations to continue. Instead she was surprised as she felt a strip of fabric lightly tied over her eyes that she guessed was his tie. She reached up to fiddle with it, “really Harry…”</p><p>He tutted in response and grabbed her hands before feeding them through the gaps of the headboard, holding them steady in one hand as she heard the sound of his belt being pulled from his trousers and firmly tied around her wrists. She rather pointlessly tried to pull her arms back down only for them to be stopped by the belt hitting the fine oak wood that blocked its path, “maybe it’s time for someone else to be teased for a while, hmm,” his commanding voice intoned. Any complaint died in her throat as she felt a pair of fingers firmly stroke over the increasingly damp patch on the front of her knickers, causing her to instead sigh at the touch before he left her alone in her visionless world.</p><p>Pansy strained to try and hear what was happening but could only hear slight breathing as the weight on the bed shifted, Harry no doubt enjoying the sight of her in her current predicament tied up and her legs bent upwards and spread. Eventually the weight shifted again and she felt his rough fingertips on her hips before wrapping around the edges of her knickers and began to pull them up over her thighs, the feel of the fine material ever so pleasingly scraping against her skin sending the slightest pulses of pleasure to her head, before she pressed her knees together to allow them to pass over and fall down her legs to her feet for Harry to pull off completely and no doubt throw across the room. She felt one of her legs raised up and pulled straight, warm breath gently brushing her ankle before she felt a kiss pressed against the skin before the process was repeated slightly higher again and again as he excruciatingly slowly travelled back up her leg, the coolness left in the wake of every sign of affection and the feeling of the rough day old growth of facial hair scratching her goose bumped skin a special form of slow-burn torture to her. Eventually her excitement was palpable in her frustrated breathing and attempts to make the journey shorter as she moved her legs as he closed in on her womanhood as he reached the top of her thigh, choosing to instead lavish small licks and bites along its soft flesh, before finally his breath washed over her centre causing her to keen and buck upwards slightly crying, “Harry,” in annoyed need that caused him to chuckled.</p><p>“Maybe someone needs to be kept silent as well,” he teased. It was an empty threat of course, both aware of her dislike for gagging. Instead he chose to give her a taste of what was to come as the flat of his tongue gave a teasing pass over her clit followed by a firmer one and then another agonising pause as she felt himself shuffle somewhat, his breathing slightly deeper now, before his tongue lightly teased her opening and slowly eased into her. Her breathing became deeper as he refamiliarized himself with her more receptive spots, clearly listening to her breathing and feeling her body shift to focus mostly on those areas that sent the most heady signals through her brain while still throwing in random movements to keep her guessing and no doubt remind her who was in control. Her mind soon cleared of all interests and wants other than reaching that peak of ecstasy that made her forget everything for a wonderful short time, so was left confused as his mouth left her still in need for more causing her addled-mind to desperately try to pull the hands still bound above so that she could enforce her will by pushing his head back to her nethers or if needed do the work herself.</p><p>Instead she was forced to wait as the mattress moved again as his hand moved up along her thigh and then plunged a pair of fingers into her without warning, causing her to really cry out in satisfaction as she once more found herself on that path to completion and then sigh as the feeling of fingers pumping within her was joined as his mouth latched onto a breast, biting and nipping at the rapidly rising and falling mound of flesh before catching her nipple in his mouth which he proceeded to pull, flick, twist, and suck on which sent a new flurry of signals to her brain that made her rather happy indeed.</p><p>As her breathing grew more ragged he pulled away, the traces of her fluids mixed with his saliva leaving her breast feeling both wet and sticky in the cool air but she didn’t care as she gasped at the feel of the now three fingers thrusting wildly within her, crooked so they pulled along her upper walls, and the thumb rubbing her clit while he began to growl to her, “you look so fucking hot like this Pans. Needy, desperate, and all mine,” he finished before his mouth latched onto her neck to leave what would no doubt become a prominent red mark in the morning but she really couldn’t care as she finally cried out and fell apart boneless in ecstasy, her brain left swimming in warm fulfilment as she briefly left the corporeal world.</p><p>When she came back down she could feel his fingers being wiped on her thigh and his mouth leaving light kisses around hers, her mouth joining his every so often as she tried to calm herself, “haven’t had one quite like that in a while,” she laughed breathlessly. Harry seemed to take that as a sign for him to continue as she felt his weight shift to the bottom of the bed and the sound of him rather desperately try to pull off the rest of the clothes only to be stopped by a foot planted on his bare chest as he tried to move back between her legs, Pansy having had enough of this rather one-sided game so far, “I think it’s time you took this off don’t you?”</p><p>Without word she felt him lean over her and pull off the blindfold, her eyes trying to adjust to their lengthy lack of use and bring the blurry man hovering above her back into vision, “nice to see you again,” she drawled teasingly as he fiddled to undo the belt around her wrists and finally succeeded allowing her to rub them in relief of the slight aches they now bore loudly to her still endorphin-flooded brain.</p><p>“You ok,” he asked, worry slightly tinging his nearly pure-black desire-ridden eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine, just give me a second,” she reassured him as she stretched out her arms fully, shaking her head as his eyes were immediately drawn elsewhere, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he laughed, “though I can’t help it. They are very lovely to look at”. He sat back on his haunches before asking the obvious question as she sighted the still hardened length between his legs that jumped slightly in instinct as his eyes wandered her body, “so, you still want to keep going?”</p><p>Pansy brought one of her feet to between his legs, allowing her toenail to scrape down the underside of his length leaving an angry red streak along it, “maybe, but I think you’ve been in control long enough don’t you?”</p><p>“Where do you want me,” he asked following a light sharp intake of breath at her actions.</p><p>“On your back if you’d be so kind,” she instructed to which he quickly acted and waited for her next move. Crawling over him she positioned herself above his hips with a leg on either side  as she judged his unashamedly needy face, “you know what, maybe I don’t want to look at you right now actually after that little show,” she teased before turning herself around to face back towards the headboard. It wasn’t much of a punishment given how much he’d make it known he loved the sight of her firm, shapely arse. Reaching below her to take his length in one hand she lowered herself upon it, easing down until she was seated in his lap causing both to exhale in delight. Pansy felt his hands move to rest on her hips, making no effort to move her to let her know she was in full control, before she began to slowly ease herself back up his length leaving it coated in her essence.</p><p>Pansy chose to set a fairly slow pace as she repeatedly rose up and down his length, every so often punctuating it with a lateral swing of her hips that would cause Harry’s legs to twitch in an unconscious sign of approval. As she placed a hand on the headboard for support the other moved to grope at her breast, namely the one that wasn’t now more unpleasantly sticky, and enjoyed the pleasure she received as she controlled his ability to receive any as she struggled to focus on the sound of his rhythmic, heavy breathing. Soon though she felt one of his hands move back to grope a buttock and then one of his fingers prod at her rear, “Pans?”</p><p>She knew what he was asking for, both of them having shown enjoyment at more than simply enjoying the view of her rear during sex, and she nodded her consent. She felt the use of magic as he first summoned his wand and then the cool slick feeling that came with a certain charm being used that removed much of the fuss of the act about to happen before they both groaned as a finger somewhat awkwardly pushed past the ring of muscle and lightly pushed around her sensitive insides as she continued to move above him. The change in position saw her start to increase the pace of her movements, enjoying the moments when she could feel pressure on both sides of the thin partition within her as the finger and cock inside her began to move in sync with each other, and squeezing her vaginal walls around him to draw more psychologically pleasing moans from her partner that saw her smiling in the knowledge she was the one to draw such base desire from him. As both their breathing became increasingly harsh from the increased efforts she felt him ease a second finger into her rear as well, the pair of them slowly scissoring her opening which made her close her eyes in the sudden rush of sensations it sent up her spine causing her to release a lengthy groan of approval at his initiative. Initiative that she felt was deserving of a reward, “are you close Harry?”</p><p>She only really got a grunt in reply, which she took as a “<em>what the fuck do you think?</em>”</p><p>“You want to fuck it first,” she asked forcefully, the non-verbal reply this time being his fingers being rather quickly removed from her rear and instead both hands pushing her hips upwards until she pulled off of him that caused her brain to scream demanding why she’d so stupidly stop the acts it was enjoying. It forgave her quickly though as she moved onto her knees as her arms rested fully on the headboard, feeling as Harry shifted behind her, his length brushing through her cheeks before it was placed firmly against her other entrance and slowly pushed his length into her rear, feeling as the head pushing her open wider still and then closed slightly behind it as the rest followed until his hips were flush against hers.</p><p>Harry didn’t set a graceful pace within her but she didn’t care as she pushed back against him forcefully as both their breathing and groans became barely intelligible as he leaned over her, their hips harshly colliding against each other and his hands tightly squeezing the flesh of her rear. Hoping to maybe get off again before he did she rushed a hand to her clit and began to rub furiously at it, feeling one of the hands holding her tightly quickly let go before interlinking with hers and his mouth hanging right beside her ear. She turned her head and sloppily kissed him, tongues madly dancing with each other as they both tried to pull every last scrap of enjoyment before it ended. This was when their sex was best she found, neither in control of the other but a completely shared endeavour that left both of them racked with sensation.</p><p>After too long and yet too soon all at once she felt Harry suddenly break what little semblance of rhythm he had going to hold himself almost painfully tight against her with a strained cry of, “fuck,” as he stiffened completely and that strange sensation of warmth pulsing into her rear passage before collapsing against her back as his breath blew hard against the sweat on the back of her neck, Pansy managing to hold them up against the headboard long ago for her own legs to turn into jelly as their mutual rough treatment of her clit gave the desired result and she this time fell literally as well as figuratively into bliss. Coming back down she felt herself swamped by her lover as his arms closed around her and they fell on their side together, his now softening cock gently pulled from her as he laughed, “I guess that makes two.”</p><p>It was her turn to not reply in words, just nodding with a contented sigh as he peppered kisses along her shoulder while she pulled up one of his hands to press a kiss into the palm.</p><p>Both in and out of the bedroom, she was indeed <em>very</em> satisfied with her boyfriend’s performance that evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took too long a time to write. Surprisingly the hard part wasn't trying to write a hopefully believable sex scene for this pair that explored them more as people (themes of Harry wanting control of his life given his past and Pansy breaking what would be considered propriety in her past) but trying to write her parents as believably concerned and antagonistic to an outsider without straying into absurdity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>